Professor Monkey-For-A-Head
Professor Monkey-For-A-Head (commonly referred as "The Professor") is an ingenious inventor with a simian grafted to his head, which seems to have a mind and feelings of its own. The Professor seems to have a civil relationship with his headmate, as he can not only translate what he says, but also enjoy a round of ping-pong and gourmet cooking with him. War of the Villains The Queen's Servent In "War of the Villains", Professor Monkey-For-A-Head was first seen as a servent to Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-Filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt. He presented to her the ultimate universe destructor (which was in the shape of a banana due to the fact he couldn't "get that shape out of his head"). The Professor warned, however, that it would only work with TWO joined forces of evil. After making the suggestion of allying with The Dark Queen, Queen Slug-For-A-Butt was off to offer an alliance, which would later seal her doom. Rule over Insectika Ultimately shocked (but incredibly satisfyed) with Queen Slug-For-A-Butt's Death, The Professor reigned control over the Planet Insectika. His old collegue, Psycrow, offered an alliance with him, which he was ever-so-giddy to accept. The Professor suggested that they first make a move in the jungles of Africa, in search for The Rare African Brown Lion. In the Jungle The Professor and PsyCrow went to Africa to fight Scar (who happened to be The Rare African Brown Lion) inside their mighty Battle Bug. The minute Scar pounced onto the war machine, The Professor immediatly gunned him down. Later, after PsyCrow made the reccomendation to fight Army-Dillo, who would later appear to fight them as it grew darker, The Professor began to worry and wonder what to do. Just then, his partner (and skullmate), Monkey Professor-For-A-Head, reminded him in his simian language of the weapons in The Battle Bug. He fired onto Army-Dillo, causing his cannons to short-circuit and electricute him. However, he didn't go down without a fight, so Army-Dillo proceeded to gun down The Battle Bug while The Professor instigated him to give him all he's got, knowing The Battle Bug was indestructable. Because of this, Army-Dillo's plan was unsuccessful, as eventually, the cannons wore out and exploded off him, causing him to retreat. Video Game Villains War Professor Monkey-for-a-Head joins the Dreamland alliance in hopes of gaining power and prestige, making a massive army of killer furniture for the faction. When Jessie and James disturb his operation, he sics a few of his creations on them. However, the Pokemon of the two goons manage to destroy most of the furniture. Monkey-for-a-Head takes matters into his own hands, getting into a tank and electrocuting his opponents. When one of the Pokemon, Ekans, lunges at the machine, Monkey-for-a-Head encases its head in webbing. However, the Professor's luck runs out when Koffing, another of the Pokemon, triggers the ejector seat on the tank. Monkey-for-a-Head flies off into the horizon, where he presumably perishes upon landing. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Dr Claw Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains War Category:The Dreamland Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Charlie Adler